Antennas have been designed and utilized with implanted devices to aid in the treatment of various medical conditions. Often, these antennas are placed close to the patient's body. In some cases, the conductive element of the antennas would be subject to excessive absorption of electromagnetic energy, which, when these antennas are placed close to the patient's body, could lead to adverse events such as burning of tissue, creation of undesirable blood clots and skin irritation from adherence of the antenna directly to skin tissue.